


Don't Forget Me

by twolonelystars



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28975068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twolonelystars/pseuds/twolonelystars
Summary: Slight TW for dereality. Also, spoilers for the new Tales From The SMP episode.
Kudos: 34





	Don't Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> Slight TW for dereality. Also, spoilers for the new Tales From The SMP episode.

"Karl.... Karl?!"  
What would be assumed to be Karl's room is now a mess. It doesn't look recognizable now. Books thrown everywhere and posters torn down. And there he is, Karl, on the floor, looking through his scattered notes. Or maybe, was. He doesn't look like himself.  
Ranboo ducks through the door, and sees this scene playing infront of him. He had heard the clashing of books and other objects from outside. Despite the concerning sounds, Karl doesn't answer to the calls.  
"Karl... I thought you were hurt.. Are you okay?! This place is a mess."  
Karl glares back at Ranboo in a state of confusion and fear.  
Karl and Ranboo had become closer friends ever since Karl had admitted that his memory was getting worse. It was something they bonded over. Although the root of the memory loss came from different sources, it's nice to have someone to relate to.  
But, what if that person changed entirely? What if they don't remember who they are?  
It was always a fear of Ranboo's. He advised against time travelling for a long time. He didn't want to lose him. But, Karl never listened.  
"Uhh, Did you get a new hoodie?" Ranboo questions, trying to lighten the mood. Karl looks down at his hoodie, which displays a purple spiral pattern with green as the main color of the cloth. The sleeves were purple and a light blue. He doesn't remember what it used to be.  
"I-I don't know..."  
Karl slowly gets up, seeming to be anxious. He drops whatever book he was holding and the ink. It goes spilling onto the page.  
"Are you.. Alright?"  
Karl seems to be spacing out. Ranboo gets closer to him and snaps in his face. He doesn't react. Tears start running down his cheeks, his face and body frozen in the same position.  
Ranboo goes to hug him. Karl reluctantly accepts, but sinks into it after a while.  
"I don't know... I just don't know."  
"What do you mean you don't know, Karl?"  
He doesn't respond. Ranboo looks around his room as Karl gathers his thoughts.  
The book that was haphazardly thrown onto the floor is opened to the first page. It's hard to make out due to the ink spill, but it's still readable  
Ranboo reads it outloud, muttering to himself:  
"Diary entry #1  
Each time I time travel I remember less and less. I really need to start writing these as soon as I come back to the present day...  
I'm going to start keeping track of each time I travel..."  
"Hey, Karl?"  
"...That's my name, right?"  
"Yes, that's your name."  
"I'm sorry... What's your name?"  
Ranboo seemed taken aback by it. He knew it would happen sooner or later. It's just disheartening to hear from your best friend.  
Karl looks as he's pondering. As if the name was on the tip of his tongue.  
"It's Ranboo."  
"Ahh.... It's nice to see you..."  
It was nice to hear Karl speak, though his voice is very monotone. He sounds pretty destroyed.  
"I know I've asked this a few times Karl, but, are you okay..?"  
"I don't know."  
"You keep saying that! I don't know how I'm supposed to help you..!"  
"I'm sorry.. It's just.. A lot to explain."  
"You don't have to be sorry. I just want to be here for you."  
Ranboo starts helping to pick up the books that had flown off the shelves. Karl watches, wishing he had the willpower to help. But he just can't. His thoughts are blurred and mixed together from different alternate universes. He feels out of place. The memory loss had gotten to that point. The one he had swore to not get to.  
"Don't forget who you are."


End file.
